


We Will See

by GiulyKira



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: Irulan is tired, Paul and Her have a confrontation
Relationships: Paul Atreides & Irulan Corrino, Paul Atreides/Irulan Corrino
Kudos: 6





	We Will See

Irulan felt like she was drifting away.

She just finished reading a coming of age story, the heroine had passed from being a young girl, who didn't know who she was, overwhelmed by the people in their life and events they thrusted her into, to a woman secure in herself, Irulan had to resort to her Bene Gesserit training in order to calm herself after she closed the microfilm.

She had thought that once she was on Arrakis she would have stopped feeling like she was constantly spread too thin until she didn't feel like a person anymore but a doll contended by multiple kids but that didn't happen, the feeling only worsened.  
As she wrapped herself tightly in her blanket she asked herself if that's how pre-cognition felt.

The following day, Irulan was dining with Paul in complete silence, like always, and while no-one could say from outside, she felt like a hole opened in her chest, she couldn't do this anymore.

Once Paul dismissed her, Irulan walked quickly to the sleeping quarters and knocked on a door.

“What do you want? Why are you here?” His bewildered expression deeply amused her.

“Stilgar, i need your help and you know i wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important and if it would damage house Atreides”.

Stilgar decided to go with Irulan, his eyes followed her carefully but she didn't care, on the contrary his presence would just help her.

“Thank you for receiving me, Shadout Sherine, i know this may come as as surprise to you but i need your help, see, i have an idea”.

Months has passed since that and Irulan has gladly submerged herself in her new project, she even stopped attending the high council meetings and basically stopped showing herself at court, her time was evenly distribuited between the fremen and her room, writing and getting ready to talk to her husband.

“What are you doing, Irulan?” Paul had entered her room for the first time ever and Irulan had jumped out of her chair, feeling herself tense.

“What am i doing, husband?”

“Oh, don't play dense, you are never at court, you stopped coming at high council meetings and Stilgar tells me you ask him to escort you from the fremen camp and back and you stay for hours, you even stopped trying to talk to me, so, what are you doing?”

“Can't you see what i am doing?”  
She asked herself if she was so inconsequential to the history of the universe that Paul couldn't see her or he didn't even bother to look for her in his visions but she decided it didn't matter, her husband was still looking at her with a hard gaze and this was a good opportunity as any other to try and convince him.

“Well, i had an idea, your fremen have started waging war in the universe, people,will surely teach their child to hate you and your house but if we opened schools and we form even the private teachers of the noble houses with an education program approved by you when we also explain freemen costumes, beliefs and history so they wouldn't be only just an invading force i think it would help, i thought it would be better if i went and try to convince the various population of planets and help them with the transition period with this kind of education, it would be good for the imagine of house Atreides that a member would do that”

Paul huffed at her “And how long would that take, exactly, years? Irulan, seriously, tell me what you really have in mind, you even stopped dousing Chani with the contraceptives, so, what are you doing”.

Irulan felt faint hearing about Paul knowing about the Bene Gessarit plot and she grasped the scissors on her desk, at least she would go down fighting.

“Yes, i know, put down those scissors, nothing is going to happen to you, i just want to know why are you doing this and don't try feeding me this stupid ruse anymore”

“BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE” Irulan didn't know what came over her, she never swore in her life before, if her family saw her now they would think her crazy and lock her up somewhere.  
“I don't care anymore about the Bene Gesserit plan, it is an useless pursuit, you will never bed with me anyway and i'm tired to be treated as nothing more than a breeding mare, i'm tired of court life, i have no-one here, i'm tired of the high council meetings, the only one that sometime listen to me is you and that says everything, and, most of all, i'm tired of you”.

“Of me?” Irulan was taking a kind of perverse pleasure in seeing how wide Paul's eyes were.

“Yes, of you, you despise me at worse or see me as an incovenient pawn at best and while i'm well aware i'm not that charming or intelligent or funny and while i know i'm not the first or the last spouse married because of convenience, most of them, at least, get _something_ out of the marriage, motherhood, influence, someone who may not love you but have each other back.  
A marriage was the only chance i got to get something that was _mine_ only, not my father's or the bene gessarit's but you want me to have nothing, if i was a ghost nothing would change, and you even think my writing, my only talent and my desire to nurture young minds are a stupid ruse because if it isn't about the universe who cares, right? Fuck you, Paul Atreides”

Those words came out of Irulan like a waterfall leaving her flushed and breathless, she calmed herself reciting the Litany against fear and after a minute, it was like she never insulted the most powerful being in the universe

“So, since we are being very truthful today, care to tell me if you know what i did to Chani why i'm still alive?”

Paul hesitated, for a second visibly tripped down by her outburst, took a deep breath and responded: “Because i'm a coward” He chuckled a little at the stunned expression Irulan could feel herself making “Chani wants another child so much but i saw that she will die if she gives birth, i'm too much of a coward to talk to her about it and break her heart so i let you do the dirty work”

Irulan heard herself laughing histerically: “what a fine couple we make, the useless one and the coward one”  
Paul joined her in her laugh and for just a moment, she felt a sort of communion with her husband that she never felt before, it was very nice and she thought that if the circumstance were different they could have a good marriage, but it lasted only a moment until her husband returned serious.

“Irulan, i'm sorry but i can't let you go away for so long, you're staying here” and he went to exit her room when she called him  
“Paul? If you thought i was insisted about a baby before, you don't have idea how i'll insist now abouth this project, i will do it”

“We will see”

“I guess we will” After Paul went away, Irulan sat down heavily in her chair, she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep now, she had a plan to make.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english in a long, long time,i'm just happy to have started publishing again.
> 
> A few detail i can't remember if they happened in the book, for example, did the royal spouses ever had a meal together? in this fic, yes
> 
> It could be a little OOC, i guess, but i admit this is me going "i want Irulan to say fuck you to Paul", basically i just wanted Irulan to start to have her own life away from the atreides family and the bene gesserit but then Paul was like "no lol"
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
